(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection valve and more particularly it relates to a fuel injection valve for internal combustion engines of the mixed gas compression and externally ignited type.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a fuel injection valve wherein the valve head is constituted by a bearing steel ball with a high degree of sphericity and the spray angle is controlled by an edge formed on the steel ball.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been various types of fuel injection valves. Injection valves used in conbination with fuel injection devices which intermittently inject fuel must operate in such a manner that during the feeding of fuel under pressure from the fuel injection device, the valve is in its open position for atomization of fuel to form a spray and that during the stoppage of the feeding of fuel under pressure, the valve is in its closed position for prevention of the leakage of fuel. To this end, it is necessary to finish the valve head and the valve seat with particularly high precision, but it is not easy to apply such high precision process to mass-produced parts, such as automobile parts.